tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aisha Avida
⮜ ABC Mew Mew Beth Blake ⮞ Aisha Avida is the leader of the ABC Mews and heads the main trio that searches for new recruits. She is a sweet and intelligent young woman. |-|Normal= |-|Mew= __TOC__ About : Aisha is a 20-year-old college student studying programming. She is still somewhat new to it but has created a variety of her own little projects and worked with various other students on theirs. Aisha is good friends with Beth Blake 'and 'Callie Carrion, both whom she met in high school. : Aisha is very kind and gentle, but focused and tends to want to get things done no matter what. She can come across as someone who is shy or passive because she carries herself so softly, but she is in fact quite dedicated and upfront when she knows she has to be. She has, in many cases, surprised people who believed her to be hesitant and passive by speaking up and asserting herself. : Aisha loves sweet, flaky desserts, creamy foods, pop music, and windy weather. Becoming A Mew : Aisha's Wish : When the shooting star passed by, Aisha was outside getting some fresh air, relaxing after a long day of working on code for one of her classes. At the time the star came by, she had been frustrated with herself, feeling like a failure because her grades were starting to slip. She did not want to disappoint her family and friends by failing so much that she would have to drop out of school, so she wished for the chance to further her skills and do something amazing with them someday, to make other people proud of her. : She was surprised by the star turning her into a Mew, but took to her new form immediately. Cherishing windy days, Aisha took exceptional delight in her new ability to fly about, taking off to the sky and feeling the wind in her hair. : Forming the ABC Mews : Aisha already knew Callie and Beth from high school—they met at freshman orientation and became close over time, eventually going to the same college together. When Aisha came back to her college campus following the weekend of her first flight as a Mew, she didn’t know whether or not to tell the other girls about what happened. It wasn’t until they started vaguely asking strange questions about the star that passed a few days before that they found out each of them had been affected and disclosed their newfound powers to one another. Additionally, the group overheard from another classmate that some strange girl (who later turned out to be [[Eris Earhart|'Eris Earhart']]) was spotted flying around the city. The trio decided then and there that the star had evidently affected other people, and perhaps they should take the time to find out who these people were. Together, the girls made a plan to spend their upcoming summer in search of new Mews and established the ABC Mews. : Contribution : Aisha contributed to the ABC Mews by taking leadership of the first trio and coming up with the team name, as well as creating a messaging app for them to use as Mews, one that would be private and only for members of their team. She called this app the ABC Mew Messenger '''and set it up so that each girl the trio found would have their own invite code and set up their own username, typing in the color they are associated with as Mews and using an icon with their Mew mark and color scheme for their profiles. Mew Form : ABC Weapon A.png ABC Mew Mark A.png Tristan Albatross.jpg Apricots.jpg : Aisha is associated with the letter A''' and becomes Mew Angel Apricot. She has a mostly orange and white color scheme, donning wings and pinning her hair up. She has the DNA of an Albatross '''and can fly with her wings! Her associated food is '''Apricot '''and her instrument is an '''Alboka. : As a Mew, Aisha fights with the power of Air. Her weapon is the Apricot Alboka, a handheld weapon that she attacks with by playing. She attacks with Ribbon Apricot Air, in which she summons blasts of wind. Aisha’s Mew Mark 'is a pair of Albatross wings on her back. Username :On the ABC Mew Messenger, Aisha’s username is '~Angel~ and she types in the same orange color as her Mewfit. She tends to react with a lot of emojis and GIFs rather than typing out responses, mostly because she’s always very busy with one thing or another! :Despite being relatively formal in person, Aisha's typing manner is far more disorganized and makes her come across as being this way in real life to newcomers who haven't gotten to know her enough to know that she isn't. She actually always makes herself available to talk to others when needed and acts very motherly to them, cementing her role as a leader (although even she can slack a bit in her own responsibilities from time to time!). : Relationships : Main *'Beth Blake': Beth is someone Aisha resonates with because she, like Aisha, likes to be by herself now and again. Though Aisha is far more willing to engage in new things and can be social for far longer, she too prefers to have her alone time now and then to relax or do other things. Aisha enjoys when Beth shares her artwork and in turn will share little poems she likes to write. *'Callie Carrion': When Aisha is in the mood for Callie's high energy, she rallies right alongside her. Often, the two are seen going out together to different social functions and enjoying the spice of life. Aisha learned a lot about socialization and social media through Callie, and even gained a sense of fashion through her as well. : Other *'Desiree Drake:' Aisha enjoys talking to Desiree about quite a lot of things, and hearing about her successes brings her joy. Like Eris, Aisha likes to motivate Desiree and urge her to keep going with what she does. Additionally, she likes to share bits and pieces of her programming work while Desiree shares books she likes in exchange. *'Eris Earhart: '''Aisha and Eris often swap a lot of information about their passions, and have a common interest in flying free. Aisha connects with Eris in some ways the others do not, and they are good friends. *'Faridah Fila: Aisha likes to keep up with Faridah sometimes and willingly entertains all her questions about college life, knowing how different it would be for a young girl to transition to it from grade school. She thinks Faridah needs to take time to grow and find herself, but believes she is a good person and trusts her to be so. *[[Grace Greenberg|'''Grace Greenberg]]:''' Aisha enjoys talking to Grace about college life and the two sometimes swap stories about the things they've seen on their respective campuses. Although she can't quite get behind her interest in bugs, Aisha is very supportive of Grace's passions and will occasionally snap photos of interesting-looking bugs she finds on her travels to send to her teammate. *Heather Havana: Aisha loves to talk to Heather about her field of study, and the two will occasionally swap stories about the things they experience at their respective campuses. While on her travels with Callie and Beth, Aisha also snaps selfies with them and sends them to Heather, who likes to see the girls' progress and where they go. ::(To be edited)''' Trivia *Aisha's original food was Acai Berries! Originally, the main trio were going to be siblings, then I made them friends who all had berry-related themes. I ended up having to change this too, because I didn’t want two members of the main trio to both have a similar color scheme. So, acai became apricot! Category:ABC Mew Mew Category:Members of the ABC Mews Category:Annika's Pages Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Orange Mews Category:Mews with Bird Genes Category:Weapon Users: Musical Instruments Category:Weapon Users: Air Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities Category:Incomplete Pages